Sanguine Lips
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI GrimmIchi A/U: He'd always been alone, searching for something, someone to give his existence meaning. It turns out he didn't need to look far.
1. Sanguine Lips

**A/N: ****Now I don't usually take two requests from the same person, but this idea stuck with me and wouldn't leave me be since happygirl24 requested it way back when, so because I got the time now, I had to do it. This is gonna be short and a bit different from my usual writing style, but I hope yu like it anyway. XD **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. :I**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lime, hinted romance, potential OOC**

**...  
**

He was cold.

And hungry.

On the move, flitting from rooftop to rooftop, running aimlessly wherever his body would take him.

Searching.

Searching.

**Hunting**.

_Alone_.

The existence of a vampire is a lonely one.

He was _starving_. Hadn't eaten in days, _years _it seemed, but he was waiting for something. Someone. Though he didn't know who.

Cyan blue eyes then scanned his surroundings: a quiet suburban neighborhood, usually a place he stayed away from.

He was a solitary creature of the night and tended to stick to the shadows of alleyways, taking his frustrations out on the scum of society, sacrificing their pathetic lives to quench his thirst. They would not be missed. But recently, it was not enough. He needed something, someone…to _savor_.

Suddenly, a scent wafted through the air and hit his nose, making him freeze. That smell…_it was intoxicating_.

Without him noticing, his feet led him to a rooftop that was across from where the alluring scent was coming from. In front of him sat a quaint little family-run clinic, and on the second floor, a window was left wide open to let the summer breeze in. An instant later and he was inside a small yet cozy and well lived in room, standing beside the bed where the source of his curiosity lay sleeping.

It was a boy in his late teens. Soft tanned skin. A handsome, youthful face slack from slumber. Short, spiky hair a bright orange sticking every which way. He'd never seen hair in such a color, but then again, his own sky blue wasn't exactly 'normal' either. Slowly stalking closer to his prey, he gracefully hopped up onto the small bed with minimal noise and movement, and crouched down over the prone figure. The call of the boy's blood was strong and he could feel his mouth water, enticing him to take a bite and suck until there was nothing left.

Just before he gave into his instincts, tangerine lashes fluttered open, and blurry chocolate brown eyes stared up at him sleepily, making him freeze as something…_clicked_ inside of him at the sight of those dark, lovely depths.

Those eyes blinked once, twice before they widened at the sight of an intruder above him, and the boy's body visibly stiffened. Minutes passed as he waited to see if the younger male would scream or lash out at him, but was mildly surprised when all he did was lay there, staring back at him. Finally, the teenager spoke and he wanted to purr at the rich, soothing baritone that came forth, "Are you gonna kill me?"

"No," he said, surprising even himself but smirked when his prey shivered at the sound of his own low, gravelly voice, "not anymore."

A soft blush appeared on that beautiful face and he just wanted to lick it off the adorable boy, "Who are you?"

He leaned in close, sensual lips pressed to a pink ear and husked, "Name's Grimmjow. You'll do well to remember it, berry."

And with that he was gone, almost like he was never even there to begin with.

**...**

The next evening, the orange haired youth tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He had convinced himself that morning that he had imagined the terrifying yet fascinating encounter last night, but as the sun set, he couldn't help but wonder if it really was a dream or not. Sighing, he was about to finally fall asleep just from the sheer exhaustion of agonizing over it when he suddenly registered a sudden weight above him like the night before.

With a start, he turned flat onto his back, not knowing how long the other had been there like that as big brown orbs starting up into lidded, feline eyes bright with amusement.

"Yo," the dim lights of the streetlamps outside revealed an incredibly _gorgeous_ blunet in his room, who tilted his head to the side and flashed sharp white teeth at him in a grin, his canines looking particularly long and lethal, "_Bonjour, ma petite fraise_(*)."

Momentarily forgetting his shock and admittedly bit of fear of having this strange Adonis crouched over him, the teen scowled at the recognized nickname having taken French in school, "Don't call me that."

"Hmmm?" Grimmjow purred, leaning down to nuzzle his prey's neck and giving the side of it a slow lick up to the suddenly blushing boy's earlobe, "But isn't that yer name, _Ichigo_?"

The smaller male shivered and bit his lip to stifle a groan at the sound of his name coming from this devilishly handsome male's lips in such a deep, velvety voice, flushing even darker from the beginnings of embarrassed arousal, "H-How do you know my name?"

Grimmjow snorted, looking amused, "Kinda hard to miss when yer sire is screaming it from the tops of his lungs as he tries to drop-kick ya from the air."

"You saw that? Wait, that means you've been stalking me since dinner!" Ichigo squirmed, trying to sit up, but stilled when the bigger and stronger one suddenly gave a little growl and pinned him down to the bed more efficiently, his hands held above his head with the older man hovering almost on top of him.

"Hush now. Wouldn't want yer little sisters comin' in and seein' their big brother in such a compromisin' position, no?" The vampire rumbled into his ear, latching his mouth onto the tempting bit of flesh between his neck and shoulder and sucked teasingly.

"A-Ah!"

"Mmm…" Cyan eyes narrowed, pleased, "I can practically smell the lust rollin' off ya already…bet yer delicious. Won't ya let me have a taste? Just a lil' suck," he wheedled, scraping the tips of his fangs delicately over his prey's jugular, "I won't drain ya, or bite too hard…and I promise you'll like it."

Ichigo gave a low whine, shaking his head as he tried to fight off the urge to simply handle over himself to this alluring creature, a haze starting to cloud his mind, "Nnh~noo…"

"Hmm, pleeease~?" The blunet drawled out facetiously before he lifted his head back enough to look into those pools of chocolate for the cincher, pulling the boy into a trance with his hypnotizing blue gaze.

"I…"

"Surrender to me," he whispered seductively, his lips just barely brushing the strawberry blond's in a feather-light touch.

Eyes falling shut, Ichigo moaned as the they met each other in their first tentative kiss, which quickly grew heated when he parted his lips for Grimmjow, making the bigger man growl lustfully. Bingo. Hook, line, and sinker.

Large, cool hands began to roam all over the boy's body as the two continued to suck and nip each other before the two palms settling on his ass, groping the firm handfuls of young, supple flesh with a playful squeeze. The blunet chuckled at the resulting squawk he got, then sat up to survey his prey.

A pair of molten umber eyes set in a beautifully flushed face stared up at him through lidded lashes, a mixture of wariness, confused lust, and curiosity gleaming within them. Ichigo's orange hair was tousled and sleep-rumpled, giving him an almost innocent appearance different from the young man's scowl from before which Grimmjow had a feeling was more his usual expression. His hands were slim but strong, lying beside his head in loosely curled fists as his shirt remained pushed up to his armpits from the blunet's explorations just moments before, revealing miles of soft, tanned skin over lean, wiry muscles and two rosy nipples.

The vampire licked his lips. Mmh, looked good enough to _eat_…

Ichigo shivered at the hungry gleam in the other man's blue eyes, biting his lip nervously as his blush grew down that strong, corded neck to his heaving chest.

Grimmjow chuckled. His prey was so cute. Usually he didn't play with his food, having never found anyone worthy of interest until now. It must have been ages since he really took his time to seduce anyone, let alone wanting to keep them alive afterwards, but this boy was quickly making him realize he was different from the rest. In a good way. He grinned predatorily, causing Ichigo to gulp. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this. They both were; he'd make sure of it.

With a sexy smirk pulling at his lips, the blunet lowered his head and took one of those pretty pink nipples begging to be sucked on into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and nibbling on it with sharp teeth until it was hard and red from the abuse. Ichigo whined and quivered underneath him, arching up unconsciously for more. Wide chocolate eyes looked on in disbelieving lust as Grimmjow went lower, kissing and mouthing every inch of smooth, hairless skin before coming back up to take hold of his lips once more.

"Mmph," he groaned, yelping when the vampire's cold hand snuck into his boxer shorts and wrapped around his hot, aching erection, making him whimper. It felt so good…"Aaah…" His moans grew soft and breathy when the hand began to stroke him languidly, occasionally letting fingers playing with the head before resuming its task. He tilted his head to the side, involuntarily baring his neck and Grimmjow rumbled at the opportunity that presented itself to him.

He buried his face in the smaller male's neck, inhaling the exhilarating smell of fresh blood just near the surface of Ichigo's soft skin and the boy's own natural rousing scent combined into a heady perfume that wreaked havoc on his immortal body, stirring a hidden part of his soul he thought he'd long lost when he had been turned into a sanguisuge, a bloodsucker. Maybe this feisty strawberry blond was the one he'd been waiting for, searching for, longed for. 'And he will be mine.' Cyan eyes narrowed with glee as Grimmjow opened his mouth, fangs elongating, before biting down on the base of Ichigo's neck.

"Aaaah!" The teen flinched at the pain, but it quickly melted into pleasure, enhancing it until he could no longer tell what the first sharp, stinging jolt felt like. He mewled, helpless to do anything but hold onto Grimmjow's shoulders feebly as wave after wave of sensations crashed into him and though his system. Oh Gods, it felt amazing, unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his relatively short life. Shaky hands hesitantly rested in sky blue hair before his fingers flexed sporadically when the vampire gave a particularly hard suck, his head becoming dizzy as the strokes became fast and rough. He wasn't going to last. "Hnnn~!"

Grimmjow groaned in ecstasy. Fuck, this boy was so sweet, like a ripe strawberry perfect for picking. Gulping down mouthful after mouthful, he struggled with himself not to drain the boy, his hand suddenly picking up the pace and furiously stroked Ichigo like it was the last thing he'd do. The orange haired male didn't stand a chance. Within moments, his back snapped up in an arch and he came with a choked cry, spilling all over the vampire's hand, and then promptly passing out due to blood loss combined with his mind-blowing orgasm.

Slowly withdrawing his mouth from his prey's neck, Grimmjow gingerly licked the bite wounds clean, making sure the saliva did its job in closing them up before bringing his hand up to his lips for a taste. His tongue flicked out and gathered some of Ichigo's cum that clung to his fingers into his mouth, purring deeply.

Just as he thought. _Delicious_. This one was definitely a keeper. His Ichigo…

**...**

The next time Grimmjow had visited his berry was after that second night when the teen was getting ready for bed. It was then that Ichigo finally got a good look at just who was after him so persistently thanks to his lamp being on at the time. The blunet couldn't help but grin smugly every time he thought of Ichigo's face all stunned and adorably flushed from his natural sex appeal when the boy noticed him leaning against his window casually at last, looking for all the world like the blue haired demon he was.

He was glad he'd taken the risk and exposed himself to his soon-to-be mate like that, for as the days came and gone, and night had fallen once again, the two lovers continued on with their forbidden trysts under the cover of darkness. After yet another intense romp under the sheets, Ichigo held him close while the young man's sweat cooled and his breathing regulated itself, burying his nose in silky blue locks as he petted the vampire and grinned when he heard the older man purr at the attention.

Grimmjow could feel happiness bubble up inside him, making him feel lighthearted and giddy on the inside like some love struck schoolgirl, but he didn't give a damn.

All that mattered was that he'd finally found someone to call his own, his _little strawberry_(*), and he wouldn't ever be lonely again.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: Eh…this is crap. -_-* But I finished it, so I thought I'd post, and was gonna post last night but got side-tracked but various yaoi series I found this week, OVAs and manga alike. SEX PISTOLS. AHHH. Kunimasa~! *sighs dreamily* XD If ya like my hybrid stories, please check it out! Such a good series. :3 R&R? Tell me what ya think. **


	2. Famished Dreams

**A/N: Well, I finally got around to writing this mini sequel that's been in my head since a couple of yu guys wanted one. :3 So for new readers, yu can thank Angelchan2012 and AMLF now known as Becoming-Obsessed for that. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. :I**

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, romance, drabble, potential OOC**

**...  
**

'Where is he? _Where is he?' _was the frantic thought running around in circles inside Grimmjow's head, urging his legs to run even faster than they already were.

...

_**There**__!_ 'Ichigo!'

Pumping his immortal, supernatural body to maximum, the vampire did a quick 45 degree angle turn and honed in on the faint scent trail of his human. Then he found himself plowing through the old rotted doors of an abandoned warehouse...and the sight that greeted him had him seeing **red**.

There laid his mate, his precious blood spilled all over the ground beneath him from the numerous wounds all over his body, and standing over him like a cocky little shit he was, was Luppi.

"Ah, Grimmjow!" the small, effeminate lunatic cooed, clasping his hands under his chin as his big violet eyes sparkled with deranged glee. "I'm so glad you came for me! Look at what I did for you, I eliminated the one obstacle standing in the way of our love! Aren't you happy? Now we can finally be together!"

When the blunet didn't utter a sound, the delusional nymph blinked in confusion, "Grimmj-?"

Violet eyes widened before slowly looking down to see the vampire's arm through his stomach. He managed to look back up jerkily, tears dribbling down his cheeks, "W-W-Wh-y?"

"When will you get it though that thick skull to that tiny little pea brain of yours," he growled, voice low and rough and frighteningly calm, "I **NEVER **loved you, you fuckin' crazy piece of shit harpie. The one who holds my heart is currently lyin' on the floor, BLEEDING TO DEATH. This will not be tolerated," the feral blunet cocked his head, twin blue moons blazing with crackling fury and for the first time in his life, Luppi was absolutely _terrified_, realizing his horrendous mistake too late, "I expect ya to compensate with ya life. Enjoy Hell." With his other hand, Grimmjow grabbed Luppi's face in a punishing iron grip, and with a clench of his fingers, Luppi's head was no more, not even giving him enough time to scream.

Throwing the limp headless corpse over his shoulder, Grimmjow rushed over to his mate, cradling the young man in his arms. "Ichigo..." Anguish twisted his handsome face as tears of blood fell from his cerulean eyes like twin rivers.

He wept silently, carding his fingers through Ichigo's soft tangerine spikes he always adored as he gently rocked the body within his arms. So lost in his pain, he didn't notice that his beloved had awoken until a weak hand rested against his cheek, wiping the bloody tears away. "Ichigo," he murmured reverently, placing soft butterfly kisses against the boy's gorgeous face.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered, tears glazing his clouded amber eyes, "I'm dying, Grimmjow."

"No! I won't allow it!" the vampire hissed, capturing mortal lips with his own.

"I love you, Grimmjow. I always...have..."

"No, Ichi-Please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone," he begged.

"I'm sorry...I don't...w-want to leave you..." Ichigo began to cry.

"Shhh," Grimmjow nuzzled his berry lovingly in comfort as he furiously contemplated on what to do before finally deciding on something, "Hush now, baby. Save your breath. I will fix this, I promise."

"H-How?"

"Remember when I promised you eternity when the time came? Do you still want it?"

"More than anything."

"So be it."

Carefully licking up some of his beloved's blood from a cut over his brow, Grimmjow bit into his wrist, his fangs easily sliced through his flesh before he pressed the open wound to Ichigo's lips. "Drink, berry," he instructed, and the boy did as he was told feebly, gulping down two or three mouthfuls. It wasn't long before his body started clenching up and seizing, a scream tearing from his throat as blinding white pain engulfed his whole being.

Then, blessed darkness.

**...**

A storm was coming. He could smell the incoming rain as he made his way to the open window, dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. Leaning a strong sinewy forearm on the windowsill, hard cyan eyes gazed out at the dark pregnant clouds rolling in from the east.

A moment later, two slim yet capable black nailed hands slid up his cold naked chest and kisses rained down onto his neck and shoulder as a familiar heat nestled into his muscled back, making a grin tug at his lips.

Turning around, brilliant azure met exotic gold on black and Grimmjow brought a hand up to cradle one side of his mate's face as he admired how long the other's sunset hair had grown out to gently curl about his waist. Ichigo purred softly, the matching long sleeved pajama top hiding his lean muscles and lithe, slender form as he nuzzled into the large palm while his dominant's other hand held his hip in a possessive hold. Their lips met unhurriedly, Ichigo moaning quietly when his Alpha mate growled and began exploring the inside of his mouth.

They reluctantly broke apart when the sounds of crying were heard and both immortals sauntered over to the cribs set up next to their large bed. "Aw, is someone hungry?" Ichigo cooed as he gently lifted a little being up into the air before handing him over to his mate, then coming back for his grumpy albino twin.

Grimmjow smirked down at the babe in his arms, big inverted blue eyes looking up at him innocently, and he couldn't help but snuffle the baby soft tangerine spikes on the chibi's head, nosing his tiny horns and making the adorable kit squeal and laugh. Jakeru's small bat wings fluttered in joy on his back as his thin tail wrapped around his sire's wrist, the little arrow at the end resting against where Grimmjow's pulse should have been. The tall blunet started up a low soothing rumble as Ichigo first fed one twin, then the other, their bellies full of _**contentwarmthpeacelove **_before the two proud parents tucked in their little ones for bed.

A miracle really, considering that it took a lot, _a lot _to get an incubus pregnant.

It had been a shock to all that when Grimmjow had saved Ichigo, the strawberry blond's true nature emerged, triggered from his vampire's blood. Apparently, Ichigo's kindhearted mother had been a succubus who had fallen in love with a human, his father, and before her untimely death, she had hypnotized Ichigo into forgetting his true nature in fear that he will be discovered and killed (1).

The rest of his family had been gobsmacked when they found out the news as well as the fact he was mated to a sanguisuge, but with time, they've come to accept the truth and the Kurosakis lived out happy, fulfilling lives before death came to reunite them one by one with their dearly missed matriarch, leaving a devastated Ichigo and a solemn Grimmjow to take care of things on Earth.

Now it was decades later and the two had a little clan of vampire incubi of their own to raise in Jaegerjaques Manor, after many, many, _many_ 'feeding' sessions. Grimmjow will forever remember that his precious beta's blood tasted a million times more rich, more exquisite, more sinfully decadent after the feisty incubus has satisfied his hunger in bed, gorging himself on his blunet mate's insatiable lust and eternal affection for him. He loved his vampire lord so.

He was brought out of his reverie when he felt his mate twine his black whip like tail around his hand and press up against him from behind, moaning softly as the vampire nibbled on a pointed elfin ear, his other hand caressing the base of one of his gently curved horns protruding from his temples.

"Time to eat, berry," Grimmjow murmured, giving his ear a lick.

"Mmm," Ichigo hummed in agreement, spinning around to give the tall blunet a quick teasing little kiss before leading the older male to their bed, a mysterious smile on his lips.

He fell back onto the sheets with his bigger mate on top of him, a chuckle escaping before it morphed into a mewl as his husband mauled at his neck lovingly, tilting his head to the side to bare more skin to his Alpha's ravenous mouth.

As the two immortals fell prey to Lady Lust's whims once more, engaging in another many rounds of delicious rutting with stifled gasps and growls filling the room, outside the storm slowly subsided, shrinking clouds parting to reveal the full moon in all her glory, allowing her to watch over her children of the night with a glowing smile on her serene ageless face once more.

Owari.

**...**

**1. Unintentional Sex Pistols reference. XD**

**A/N: Welpz, I **_**was**_** going to write a lemon, but then Ziel cockblocked me. XD Sorry guys! R&R anyway? :3**


End file.
